elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Bitwa o Czerwoną Górę (Morrowind)
Bitwa o Czerwoną Górę – zapisane słowa Viveka na temat wydarzeń w bitwie pod Czerwoną Górą. Treść Bitwa o Czerwoną Górę oraz Powstanie i Upadek Trójcy tekst stanowi zapis słów Lorda Viveka adresowanych do Odszczepieńca imieniem Malur Omayn, który głosił herezje Popielnych o bitwie pod Czerwoną Górą i przepowiedniach nerevaryjskich w obecności Viveka i kilku sędziów Inkwizycji uczestniczących w przesłuchaniu. Któż pamięta dokładnie wydarzenia dawnych lat... Chcesz, bym opowiedział ci o bitwie o Czerwoną Górę, narodzinach Trójcy, i przepowiedniach o zmartwychwstaniu Nerevara? Oto co mam ci do powiedzenia: W czasach, gdy Chimerowie porzucili stada i namioty swych barbarzyńskich przodków i narodziły się pierwsze Wielkie Rody, kochaliśmy Daedry i oddawaliśmy im boską cześć. Ale nasi kuzyni, Dwemerowie, sprzeciwiali się Panom Otchłani i śmiali się z naszych rytuałów, wyżej ceniąc swoich bogów Logiki i Nauki. Z tego powodu Chimerowie i Dwemerowie prowadzili bezustanną wojnę. Jednak pewnego dnia do Resdayn wkroczył nowy nieprzyjaciel - dzikie i bitne plemię Nordów. Dopiero wtedy dwa zwaśnione szczepy zjednoczyły swoje siły, by wspólnie stawić czoła najeźdźcy. Po odparciu nieprzyjaciela Nerevar - wódz Chimerów i Dumak - krasnoludzki generał, których na polu bitwy połączyła braterska przyjaźń, postanowili zażegnać odwieczny spór między plemionami. Byłem wtedy zaledwie młodszym doradcą Nerevara. Jego żona Almalexia i zaufany przyjaciel Sotha Sil wątpili w możliwość trwałego przymierza, pomni na drażliwą naturę sporów między Chimerami a Dwemerami. Jednak Nerevarowi i Dumakowi udało się jakoś osiągnąć kompromis i zapanował pokój. Nie na długo... Dagoth Ur, głowa Rodu Dagoth, zaufany przyjaciel zarówno Nerevara jak i Dwemerów, dostarczył nam niezbitych dowodów, iż Główny Inżynier krasnoludów, niejaki Kagrenak, odnalazł Serce Lorkhana i nauczył się wykorzystywać jego moc. Co gorsza, postanowił przy jego pomocy wybudować Nowego Boga, karykaturę bóstw Chimerów, a jednocześnie niezwykle potężną broń. Czy można się dziwić, że radziliśmy Nerevarowi zaatakować krasnoludy i położyć kres straszliwemu zagrożeniu dla bezpieczeństwa Chimerów? Nerevar nie był jednak przekonany, udał się więc do Dumaka z pytaniem, czy Dagoth Ur mówił prawdę. Ale słysząc go, Kagrenak obraził się śmiertelnie, i zapytał za kogo Nerevar się ma, ośmielając się wtrącać w wewnętrzne sprawy Dwemerów. Nerevar zasmucił się wielce i udał się z pielgrzymką do Holamayan, wielkiej świątyni Azury. Tam, dowiedział się z ust bogini, że doniesienia Dagoth Ura były prawdziwe. Azura przestrzegła go również, by czym prędzej położył kres Nowemu Bogu i knowaniom Dwemerów. Po powrocie, Nerevar powtórzył nam słowa bogini, a my - widząc w jej słowach potwierdzenie naszych wcześniejszych sądów - ze zdwojoną energią zaczęliśmy namawiać go do wojny, wyrzucając mu naiwność, i przypominając, iż jego obowiązkiem jest bronić narodu Chimerów przed niebezpiecznymi zapędami Dwemerów. Tedy Nerevar ruszył na Vvardenfell po raz ostatni, łudząc się jeszcze, że uda mu się wynegocjować przedłużenie pokoju. Jednak tym razem dawni przyjaciele - Nerevar i Dumak - mieli dla siebie tylko gorzkie słowa, i wkrótce wojna między Chimerami a Dwemerami rozgorzała na nowo. Dwemerowie bronili się zaciekle zza murów swojej fortecy na Czerwonej Górze, ale Nerevarowi udało się wyciągnąć większą część armii Dumaka w otwarte pole i przytrzymać tam dość długo, by on sam, Dagoth Ur i niewielka grupka towarzyszy zdołała przedostać się tajnymi drogami do Komnaty Serca. Tam Nerevar, król Chimerów, starł się z Dumakiem, wodzem krasnoludów, i obydwaj padli na ziemię od ciężkich ran. Widząc upadek Dumaka, otoczony przez Chimerów Kagrenak zwrócił swe narzędzia przeciw Sercu. Nerevar powiedział później, że widział jak Kagrenak i wszyscy jego pobratymcy rozpłynęli się w powietrzu. W mgnieniu oka wszyscy Dwemerowie zniknęli z powierzchni ziemi. Ale narzędzia Kagrenaka pozostały... Dagoth Ur podniósł je i przyniósł Nerevarowi, mówiąc "Ten głupiec, Kagrenak, zniszczył nimi cały swój lud. Połóżmy im czym prędzej kres, nim wpadną w niepowołane ręce." Ale Nerevar chciał naradzić się wprzódy ze swą królową i generałami, którzy wcześniej niż on przewidzieli tę wojnę, i których rad nie chciał już nigdy lekceważyć. "Zapytam moją trójkę doradców, gdyż w przeszłości okazali mądrość, której mi zbrakło. Zostań tu, wierny Dagoth Urze, póki nie wrócę." Tak więc Nerevar przykazał Dagoth Urowi strzec narzędzi i Komnaty Serca do swego powrotu. Poniesiono Nerevara na zbocze Czerwonej Góry, gdzie na niego czekaliśmy. Z jego ust usłyszeliśmy o zajściu z Kagrenakiem. Powiedział nam, że Dwemerowie wykorzystali niezwykłe narzędzia by zapewnić sobie nieśmiertelność, a Serce Lorkhana kryje w sobie jeszcze niejeden sekret. (Dopiero później usłyszeliśmy o podejrzeniach Dagoth Ura, że Dwemerowie zginęli, a nie stali się nieśmiertelni. Po dziś dzień nikt nie wie na pewno co się wtedy wydarzyło.) Wysłuchawszy Nerevara przedstawiliśmy mu naszą opinię: "Powinniśmy zachować te narzędzia, ku chwale plemienia Chimerów. Kto wie, może Dwemerowie nie odeszli na zawsze, lecz zostali tylko przeniesieni do jakiejś odległej krainy, skąd mogą powrócić i na nowo zagrozić naszemu ludowi. Dlatego musimy zatrzymać te narzędzia, badać je i poznać zasadę ich działania, by przyszłe pokolenia mogły żyć w spokoju." I choć Nerevar był temu niechętny, przychylił się do naszego zdania, pod jednym wszakże warunkiem: że wszyscy przysięgniemy przed Azurą, iż narzędzia te nigdy nie zostaną wykorzystane do niecnych celów, do jakich przeznaczyli je Dwemerowie. Wszyscy przytaknęliśmy i złożyliśmy przysięgę pod dyktando Nerevara. Następnie wróciliśmy wraz z nim pod Czerwoną Górę, gdzie czekał na nas Dagoth Ur. Ten jednak odmówił wydania nam narzędzi, twierdząc, iż są zbyt niebezpieczne, i że nie powinniśmy ich dotykać. W głosie Dagoth Ura brzmiało szaleństwo. Orzekł, iż jest jedyną osobą, której można owe artefakty powierzyć. Domyśliliśmy się wtedy, że potężna magia narzędzi Dwemerów odcisnęła już na nim swoje piętno. Dziś podejrzewam, że Dagoth Ur poznał pewne ich tajniki i zapragnął zatrzymać je tylko dla siebie. Wtedy to Nerevar rzucił się nań na czele straży. Jakimś sposobem Dagoth Ur uciekł ze swoimi poplecznikami, porzuciwszy wprzódy narzędzia, które przekazaliśmy Sotha Silowi, by strzegł ich jak oka w głowie. Przez wiele lat dotrzymywaliśmy obietnicy złożonej wobec Azury, ale Sotha Sil badał artefakty w tajemnicy i wkrótce odkrył ich potęgę. Pewnego dnia roztoczył przed nami wizję nowego świata, w którym rządzić miały sprawiedliwość, honor i praworządność. Jego mieszkańcy mieli cieszyć się zdrowiem i bogactwem, oddając należną cześć nowym bogom, Trójcy... NAM! Wierząc w jego zapewnienia i pragnąć świata takim, jakim go opisał, udaliśmy się z pielgrzymką na Czerwoną Górę, gdzie przy pomocy narzędzi Kagrenaka staliśmy się równi bogom. Ledwie rytuał dobiegł końca i zaczęliśmy odkrywać nasze nowe moce, gdy stanęła przed nami Daedra Azura i przeklęła nas za nasze krzywoprzysięstwo. Wywieszczyła nam, że Nerevar, który nie złamał danego słowa, powróci kiedyś zza grobu, by ukarać nas za nasz występek, i zadba, by bluźnierczych narzędzi nie użyto już nigdy niezgodnie z wolą bogów. Ale Sotha Sil odparł jej: "Starzy bogowie są okrutni i niesprawiedliwi, niebaczni na obawy i nadzieje elfów. Wasz czas minął. MY jesteśmy nowymi bogami, zrodzonymi z ciała, świadomi potrzeb naszego ludu. Oszczędź nam swych klątw i gróźb, niestały duchu. Jesteśmy młodzi i prężni. Nie ulękniemy się ciebie." Wtedy to, w jednej chwili, wszyscy Chimerowie zostali przemienieni w Dunmerów, nasza skóra przybrała kolor popiołu a oczy rozbłysły czerwienią. Początkowo myśleliśmy, że klątwa dotknęła tylko nas, ale Azura powiedziała, "To nie moje dzieło, lecz wasze. Przypieczętowaliście swą zgubę i zgubę waszego ludu. A los wszystkich Dunmerów będzie po wsze czasy związany z waszym losem. Mienicie się bogami, ale jesteście ślepcami potykającymi się w mroku." Azura zostawiła nas samych, w ciemności. Zlękliśmy się bardzo, ale robiliśmy tęgie miny i opuściliśmy Czerwoną Górę by zacząć tworzyć świat naszych marzeń. A świat ów był piękny i wspaniały, zaś wiara i oddanie Dunmerów szczere i lojalne. Początkowo bali się oni swych nowych twarzy, ale Sotha Sil przemówił do nich, przekonując, że nie jest to znak klątwy lecz błogosławieństwa, znak ich odrodzenia, symbol szczególnej łaski, jaką mogli się cieszyć jako Nowi Merowie - nie barbarzyńcy, drżący w obliczu mar i zabobonów, lecz cywilizowane elfy, zwracające się bezpośrednio do swych bogów i opiekunów, trzech twarzy Trójcy. Mowa Sotha Sila natchnęła nas wszystkich otuchą. Z czasem ukształtowaliśmy prężne, uczciwe społeczeństwo, a kraina Resdayn przez tysiące lat cieszyła się pokojem, równością i dobrobytem nieznanym innym, dzikim plemionom. Lecz Dagoth Ur przetrwał pod Czerwoną Górą. W miarę jak rósł blask naszego nowego świata, pod Czerwoną Górą gęstniała ciemność - siostra światła, które Sotha Sil wyzwolił z Serca Lorkhana dzięki Narzędziom Kagrenaka. Zwalczaliśmy tę ciemność ze wszystkich sił, i wznieśliśmy mur, by nie mogła się rozprzestrzeniać. Nigdy jednak nie udało się nam jej zniszczyć, gdyż jej źródłem była ta sama potęga, która uczyniła nas bogami. W tych smutnych dla Morrowind czasach, gdy niezależna kraina stała się byle prowincją Zachodniego Cesarstwa, chwała Świątyni odchodzi w niepamięć, a z Czerwonej Góry świat zalewa fala ciemności, wciąż dźwięczą mi w uszach słowa Azury i przepowiedziany powrót jej bohatera. Czekaliśmy - ślepi, zagubieni w mroku; nędzne cienie pozbawione naszej dawnej mądrości; wstydząc się naszego krzywoprzysięstwa, bojąc się kary, nie widząc ratunku. Nie wiemy, czy obcy tytułujący się Nerevaryjczykiem jest w istocie wcieleniem naszego starego towarzysza Nerevara, czy tylko pionkiem w rękach Cesarza albo Azury. Ale oczekujemy, że pozostaniesz wierny naukom Świątyni. Oczekujemy, że będziesz przestrzegał reguł oddzielających Hierografę od Apografy i nie będziesz rozgłaszał rzeczy, których rozgłaszać nie należy. Zachowuj się jak na posłusznego kapłana przystało, zgodnie z przysięgą wierności, którą złożyłeś wobec swych przełożonych, a twe czyny zostaną ci wybaczone. Sprzeciw się mi, a dowiesz się, co znaczy sprzeciwić się bogu. -- Vivek en:The Battle of Red Mountain de:Die Schlacht am Roten Berg ru:Битва у Красной горы Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki